Non Forms, the
Non Forms Union member society / species / Member Civilization 4019 AL 3 TL 3 The Union can be described as truly diverse and the most unusual life forms have applied for Union membership. The Eduk , the Non Corps , The Narth , Antoo Spirits , the Coven , the Nethers (some of these have not joined at this point of time) At the very outskirts of the M 32 Dwarf Galaxy , a hollow wandering planet was encountered more or less by chance (See the No Forms Encounter ) Inside this hollow world a very unique life form of living shapeless dark blue puddles were found. A species of beings with bodies entirely made up of memory molecules. True shape shifters. However Non Forms can not mimick or appear like another life form undetectable, as they are limited by the mass and are also unable to change colors or are able to mimick more than one texture. They have a brain and ego center at the center of their bodies that remains the same size and shape. It contains the sensory organs as well. The Origin of the No Forms is still under investigation, as they themselves do not know. There is no age limit as the Non Forms can replace and renew their cells at will. There is no gender and reproduction only occurs when a Non Form dies. Reproduction is done by common consense and a new Non Form is created out of small ammounts of bio mass, donated by a few hundred Non Forms. The No Forms have no specific name for themselves. Naming things has never been a part of their culture. Their wndering planet is now known as Hollow. The individual Non Forms identified themselves by location they occupy. This has developed in names that can be used on the CITI.. Such as 'Shape Overthere', 'You on the Ramp' , "Tothe Leftofme' etc. Non Forms consume a processed form of concentrated protein slury. Stored in nearly empty tanks on their home world.It is now produced by a SII owned Biochemistry company under the brand name "Non-Form-Slury " Non Forms remain at a steady number and do not expand. There are 250,000 Non Forms. Except for a small percentage of "Agressive Non form Guardians ", Non Forms left their world Hollow and can be found anywhere in Union space. All Non Forms are citizen and almost all of them chose a career that involves some form of Clerk duties. Such as Cour Clerk, Assembly Clerk, Library Clerk etc. It appears that such duties appeal greatly to them. No Forms do not apply for any military or para military duties. A breed of "Agressive Non Forms " is kept in some kind of stasis on their home world, along with a fleet of TL 7 semi organic space ships. The PUMA team was convinced by a reanimated Agressive, that they need to be reanimated only if technology exists that can control or change them. Category:Sentient Species